1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of confirming a voice or text message in a wireless communication system, and in particular, to a method of notifying a caller that a called party has confirmed a voice or text message.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system typically refers to a system that provides communication services between wireless subscribers or between wireless subscribers and wired subscribers over a wireless network. A major wireless communication system is a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) mobile communication system. The wireless communication services are developed along the trend toward circuit and packet services as well as voice service.
In the voice service, if a calling wireless subscriber wants a voice call, he enters a specific telephone number to request the voice call. Upon receipt of the request, a wireless network calls a corresponding called wireless subscriber in a general procedure. When the called party (receiving party) answers the call, the voice call connection is established. On the contrary, if the called party does not answer the call, the wireless network notifies the caller that the call was not answered and asks him whether he wants to leave a message by voice or by text. A text message may be the telephone number of the caller. If the caller leaves a voice or text message, the wireless network notifies the called party of delivery of the voice or text message. Thus, the called party recognizes from the delivered voice or text message that the caller had called him.
However, in cases where the called party does not call back the caller in response to the message left, the caller cannot know whether the called has read/played back the text/voice message. Thus, the caller inconveniently must attempt to call again.
Meanwhile, if a voice or text message is conveyed in a situation where the called party is not available for a call, he cannot deal with the message appropriately, thus probably will receive the voice or text message again from the caller.